The Only One
by Teri Baumer
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura meet, have a one night stand, fall in love and run off from Sakura's abusive father. What will happen next? Pregnancy or maybe kidnap? Or perhaps a happy marriage with an attempted murder from her father. RR. Eriol and Tomoyo cameos!
1. Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to CCS, but I do love the show and Clamps new Manga, Tsubasa. Syaoran is so sexy as a man…

**Now this is being re-posted under Venus Chick 2, formally Yayoi Sakuma. deleted that account and was being a butt monkey. If ya wanna know the details email me. LYL.**

Warning: This fic contains harsh language at times, and sexual content. Yes this fic will have a lemon in it and is most likely going to happen right off the bat, but it's part of the plot.

Note: This isn't my first fanfic, I'm under a different name, Teri Baumer, but since I want to do some different pairings on some other anime's I have to be scarce so my friend won't find out. If you like Final fantasy X-2 please check out my Rikku and Gippal fic. So enjoy. Oh please when you review I'd appreciate constructive criticism and of course comment. So I hope you will enjoy this.

Yayoi Sakuma

The sweet aroma of hot cider tickled her nose. The smell itself made her mouth water. It was the perfect thing to bring her out of a deep sleep, and the only ones who knew this was her father and brother. That could only mean that she'd overslept and that the only other means of waking her was to tempt her with food. It was an awful thing to do but she knew it had to be done.

"C'mon monster! If you don't wake up now you'll be fucking late to math class." A deep voice said.

"Fuck it." The girl said as she buried herself under the covers annoyed that he had to wake her.

"Now that's so mean Sakura! Here I am waking you up out of the kindness of my heart, bringing you a cup of hot cider that dad made and what do I get from you is a 'fuck it." Toya said with mock disappointment.

Sitting up, the girl glared at the tall man beside her bed. He had cobalt blue eyes, and black shaggy hair. He was handsome, smart, and a pain in her ass.

"Toya, I'm so sorry for being an evil bitch monster, but as you can tell, I'm not in the mood for you wise cracks." With that said, Sakura jumped up and snatched the mug of hot cider. "Now since I'm awake, I'd like you to leave so that I might get ready for school."

When he left, Sakura shed her pajamas and took out her bar. Looking at her figure she sighed at the sight of her bosom. It wasn't natural for a Japanese girl to be a c-cup, and still be growing. It agitated her, though sometimes she did see the advantage of it.

When she's finally put on her school uniform, she grabbed her back and mini-disc player and headed out. Before walking out she gave her orange cat Kero a pat on the head.

As she walked along the path leading to her high school, Sakura had feeling that something good was going to happen. It could just be the fact that her cousin Tomoyo was excited about her boyfriend transferring from England elite academy to Tomoeda's small private high school. It could also be that she knew she was doing great in her classes. It probably was both. She was one step closer to being a third year. She was one step closer to being a third year. She was so anxious for that day to come that she dreamed of it sometimes. She really wanted to graduate and start her career. Well she first needed to choose one before graduation but that wasn't important at the moment.

When she got to school she immediately spotted her cousin holding hands with a tall handsome male with dark blue eyes with glasses, that flattered his facial features. Next to the two she also spotted another male. He too was tall and had the most beautiful hair she had ever seen. It was a golden chestnut color that shined so magnificently in the sun. Some fell across his face and over his eyes. As she got closer she saw that his eyes were a glowing amber that just drew her in.

"Sakura. Good morning. Sakura?" Tomoyo said as she waved her hand in front of her cousin's face.

Snapping out of her daze, Sakura realized that she had been staring at the handsome young man. Blushing she quickly turned to her cousin. "Good morning Tomoyo. Sorry I'm late." Sakura said with a sheepish smile.

"Finally you woke up. Geez.Anyways, Sakura I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Eriol. Remember I met him in England." Tomoyo said with a beaming smile.

"Nice to meet you Eriol. As you know now, I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura said as she bowed.

"The pleasure's all mine. Oh yes Sakura, I'd like to introduce you to my cousin Syaoran Li. He's moved here with me from China."

Turning to Syaoran, Sakura bowed before making eye contact. "Nice to meet you Syaoran."

"Same." Was all Syaoran said.

Up at the front of the classroom, Syaoran stood next to Eriol, feeling like a complete ass.

"Morning class. Today I'd like to introduce to you our two new transfer students, Eriol and Syaoran. Eriol comes from England and Syaoran from China. Please make their stay here a good one." Is what Syaoran heard the teacher say before instructing him and Eriol where to sit. Surprisingly Eriol was seated behind Tomoyo and Syaoran behind the lovely Sakura. He had to admit that when he'd first laid eyes on her that he'd been shocked. She was tall and slender, her body had curves, and those curves when she walked sent out a provocative aura around her. She had a long face accented with glowing hazel eyes. She had a small cute nose and full rosy lips. Basically she was drop dead gorgeous, and when she had caught her staring at him this morning it hat sent a spark of smug pleasure throughout his body. Maybe his move here wouldn't be too bad.

Later that day, Syaoran regretted the 'maybe this move here won't be too bad', for he felt so fucking bored as he watched the second hand move slowly on his watch. He hated school and theses new people. They were so nosey and didn't know when to stop. He found that thinking about the evening events was the next best thing to do.

After school he was able to find Eriol and Tomoyo under the tree be the gate. He saw that they were stuck in a passionate embrace. When would those two stop being so damn horny?

"Oh puh-lease! Can't they do that somewhere else?" a very annoyed Sakura said.

Turning to her he gave her a shrug and just stood there. "Don't think they will. They really are too horny. Damn it! Eriol has the apartment key." Syaoran said with a groan.

Well you can come hang out at my place for awhile. You can try to call them later when they're a bit cooled off."

Looking at the young beauty, he saw her tilt her head to the side and give him a sweet smile. "Sure, let's go. Eriol call ya later, and make sure you two practice safe sex." Syaoran said before walking off along side Sakura.

As they walked along the path leading to her home, Sakura walked alongside Syaoran. They hadn't said a word to each other and the vibe had slowly become more awkward. Summoning up her courage, Sakura decided to make small talk.

"So Syaoran, how do you like Tomoeda?"

"It's not too bad. Some of those chicks back there are just insane, but over all things are good. You know you're really the only decent person, aside from Tomoyo and Eriol." Syaoran said with a smile. He noticed from the corner of his eye that a grin was spreading across her face. "What's so funny?"

"Well I'm mean I find it amusing that you seemed so bothered about having lovely women fawning their affections upon you." Sakura explained, holding in her bubbly giggles as best to her ability. " It's so hard to understand. I mean you can't be so dense to not notice your affect on girls, can you!"

"Well I know I'm not bad looking, but damn, can't those chicks practice self-control?" Syaoran asked with an exaggerated sigh.

Laughing even harder, Sakura stopped in front of her house and looked up at Syaoran's face. She noticed a very interesting expressing on it. You could only describe it as curious and gentle, but in his eyes she could see the flames kindling in their amber depths. She saw him take a step closer to her and put his hands gently on her shoulders. "Syaoran…" Sakura whispered before she ducked her head down, avoiding his entrancing gaze. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek, and the spicy scent of his after-shave tickled her nose. Sakura then felt Syaoran tip her chin up, forcing her to meet his gaze. The next thing knew was that the warmth from his lips was brushing softly against her own. The sensation flooded through her as she relaxed into his warm embrace. His lips were soft and smooth as they continued to brush back and forth over hers, gradually intensifying. Her hands crept up along the hard expanse of his chest and circled around his neck. She pressed her body into his, and deepened the kiss, making Syaoran groan into her mouth.

"We must stop." Syaoran said as he pulled his lips away from hers. He placed a kiss upon her tiny nose before resting his chin atop of her honey brown hair. The only sound for the moment was the ragged breathing of the two. Suddenly a pair of footsteps interrupted the peaceful sound of silence.

"Yes I agree with this young man Sakura. You two really should stop." A very angry voice said.

Snapping her head up, Sakura saw her brother Toya with a very angry expression on his face.

A/N: Okay so how was that? Too mushy? Well if you think that then you really shouldn't be reading my romance, but yeah. It's my first CCS fanfic, and lets just get this out of the way. It is a Sakura X Syaoran pairing, with, obviously Tomoyo X Eriol pairings. Now whom should I pair up with the poor, pathetic Toya and Yukito? Well I don't do yaoi. Okay lie, I do but I'll only do Yaoi for Gravitation. Yes I know mean, but that's the only one I have the guts to do. But don't worry. So please REVIEW and state your opinions please. If you would like to contact me, feel free to email me at or IM me at FYAnimeJunkie618. Though I will say that I am going to make a new screen name. Perhaps Yayoi Sakuma 1718 or AnimePsycho1718 or something. I'll tell you when I do make it. A note of warning. I used to be really good at updating for my fans. Like I would post up a new chapter everyday, but since my computer is dead I've gotten in the habit of updating every 2 months, so I am using a floppy disc to solve my problems but don't be alarmed if I don't update immediately. It's complex, but one of my fans is getting me a customized laptop made for me so that I can update everyday, so no fear Kay? And that does say that I am a good writer right? If my reader is willing to pay 7hundred bucks for me? Or they're psychotic, but we've been friends for awhile. And I know that sounded naïve, but I assure you I'm far from it. But enjoy and I can't wait for your reviews.

Love you lots!

Yayoi Sakuma A.K.A. Teri Baumer. (Try and figure out which is my REAL name.) (Hint: I'm Asian.)


	2. Two Become One

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Yeah that's right, I'm a pathetic writer who writes a/b stuff that other's own. OH yeah and Clamp owns CCS, along with Tsubasa, X/1999, Angelic Layer, and other stuff.

Warning: This chapter does have a lemon. So if you don't like sex then don't read this. Oh and if you don't like words like 'fuck','shit','damn' then this fic isn't recommended. Yes I know I'm jumping the gun, but when you finish it you'll understand the name of the chapter. It's not like Sakura's a prostitute; she's just horny. Well read and find out.

"Oh god Toya, butt the hell out!" Sakura said.

"Don't talk to me that way! Here I am walking home to find my sister making out." Toya bellowed out.

"It could've been worse. Like we could've been fucking out here." Sakura said with a smug smile.

"Funny Sakura. Wait until I tell dad."

"Oh my god man. You look like you're about, what 24, and still living at home and you're gonna nark on your kid sister. How lame." Syaoran said with an eye roll.

Sakura smiled until she saw Toya lunge at Syaoran. She was just about to jump onto Toya's back when a very mellow calm voice pierced through the ruckus.

"C'mon Toya stop being a hard ass. Let Sakura date whom ever she wants to."

"Yukito can it. Can't you tell I'm a tad busy?" Toya said with a grunt.

"Yes I can but the kid has a point. You are 24, living at home and narking on you sister like a little grade schooler." Yukito said before grabbing the back collar of Toya's leather jacket. "I'm taking you with me now. Nice seeing you again Sakura. You too sir.'

Turning towards Syaoran with an apologetic smile she said, "Syaoran I am so sorry about the interruption. Toya's a grade A lame-o."

"No problem. I know how you can make it up to me." He said with a playful grin.

"How can I get you to forgive me?" Sakura asked with pretend innocence.

"How about a date this weekend?" Syaoran asked, hoping that she'd say yes. He watched as she took a step closer to him. Next thing he knew was that Sakura was kissing him. "So does that mean a yes?" he asked against her lips.

"Mmmhmm." Was all she said before nipping at his bottom lip. "Lets go inside where it's more private." Sakura said as she pulled Syaoran by the arm and into the house and upstairs to her room.

When she shut and locked the door she turned to Syaoran and gave him a seductive smile. "So where did we leave off?" she asked as Syaoran grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him.

"I believe we left of here." Syaoran said as he lowered his hungry mouth on top of hers.

"Syaoran…" Sakura said against his mouth when his hand crept up to the side of her breast. She could feel him massaging it, sending electrifying shocks throughout her body. She continued to kiss him, and when she felt his tongue part her lips, she willing opened and accepted his lustful demands. She could feel his hands move up and comb through her hair. Her head was light and giddy, while her body was sizzling with heat.

Fingers crept up the hard expanse of Syaoran's chest. He could feel the desire within him being to boil. Everything was happening so fast and his mind was being drugged by the euphoria. He moved his hands down to her stomach and to the buttons of her blazer, unbuttoning them with skill and speed. When he pulled that off of Sakura's shoulders, all that was left was her shirt. He quickly unbuttoned her shirt and allowed that to fall slowly off of her shoulders. He saw the tops of her breasts swell over the cups of her blue bra.

Pulling away from him, Sakura looked up into Syaoran's enchanting eyes. Was what they were about to do a good idea? I mean they just met this morning and she didn't know anything about him.

"You don't happen to have any diseases down there?" Sakura asked, a bit breathless.

"Sakura I'm disease free, but are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive, though I have another question. Do you have any protection?" She asked, and saw him shake his head no. She watched as a sad look appeared on his face. Cupping his face between her hands, she kissed him tenderly and whispered, "S'ok. I'm on the pill and disease free."

When Syaoran heard her say that he felt a flow of hot passion course though his blood. He then scooped her up into his arms as she carried her to the bed.

The series of events that went on were a blur. The only real way you could describe it would be hot and heavy. When Syaoran had undone Sakura's bra, he took in the lovely sight of her breasts. He ducked his head down as he closed his lips over one of those rosy tipped breasts. He reveled in her cry of pure pleasure before laving some attention on the other. He could feel her hands tugging off his shirt and then heard her gasp. He realized that she was looking at his scar over his heart. "It's nothing." He said before kissing her with mind numbing heat. He began to gradually move his kisses to her cheek, and down her neck, making stops yet again at her hardened nipples, enjoying her cries. He trailed his kisses lower, dipping his tongue into her bellybutton. He tugged her skirt off, desperate now to bury himself into her essence. He found that she wore nothing under her skirt, and groaned out before kissing her downy the downy mound between her legs.

Sakura cried out before breathlessly saying, "I was in a hurry this morning and must've forgotten to put them on."

She could feel her thoughts being scattered with each stroke he made. She bucked her hips up; unable to stand the pleasure he was giving her. She could only bury her hands into his soft hair and cry out.

When Syaoran felt that Sakura was ready for him, he sat up and began undoing his belt. A pair of small hands stopped him. He looked down into her eyes and saw a provocative smile curving on her lips.

"Allow me." She said as she pulled off his belt before unzipping his pants. She pulled off his pants and boxers all at once. When she looked down she took in the sight of his very large member. Guess that some Japanese guys were more endowed than others were, which for her was a good thing.

Looking down at Syaoran, Sakura decided to give him so pleasure for once and wrapped her fingers around this solid shaft. She gently stocked him, feeling his hot skin swelling up in her tight grasp. She heard his breathing increase it's rate before he let out a groan of pleasure as she continued to stroke him. Suddenly Syaoran pulled Sakura don onto his naked form before flipping her over onto her back. "Now is the time for us to know each other physically." Syaoran said before thrusting himself inside of her tight, wet passage.

When the tow of them joined they both released a cry of pure ecstasy. After that Syaoran began to thrust in and out of her, kissing her fiercely before trailing kisses down to her neck. He increased his pace with each one of Sakura's cries. The force and speed began to elevate to unheard of heights that with each movement the two made, the headboard banged loudly against the wall. He heard Sakura scream as he felt her tighten around his shaft. It was almost like she was trying to draw more of him in. Once he felt her spasms ebb away he thrust in and out of her fiercely, no longer thinking about if he hurt her. He was searching for release and found it when Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist. He lunged at her one last time and poured himself hotly inside of her. He could feel her tighten once again and they cried out together, their cries of ecstasy echoing through the room.

Collapsing on top of her, he pulled them to their side, panting from the exertion.

"Syaoran." Sakura said with violent pants. "That was the best sex I've ever had.

"I agree. God you are totally worth my move." He said before kissing her with such gentle tenderness.

"Glad to have helped." Sakura said with a giggle before resting her head on his damp chest.

Hour's later; a ringing sound awakened the two. Groaning, Syaoran opened his eyes and realized it was his cell. He felt Sakura stir and try to sit up.

"Stay, it 's just my cell." Syaoran said as she searched for his pants. When he found them he pulled out his cell. "Hello."

"Syaoran, where the fuck are you man?" a male voice said annoyingly.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked as she sat up, resting her chin on Syaoran's shoulder.

"Dude is that Sakura!" the male voice asked.

"Yeah it is." He said. Turning to Sakura he told her that is was Eriol. She nodded before closing her eyes. "Whaddya want man?" Syaoran asked, annoyed that he'd been disturbed.

"Dude have you looked at the time? It's past ten. I got worried when I didn't hear from you. So tell me what happened." Eriol asked.

"Sakura invited me over to her place. We got to get to know each other very well. Syaoran said. He heard Sakura snort out in amusement.

"So you two have been talking this entire time and didn't bother to call!" Eriol shouted out.

"Uh, well not exactly. Let's just say that you just woke us up." Syaoran said.

"God, you're such a go getter man. Well I'll leave the door unlocked incase you come home. Cya." Eriol said before hanging up.

"Sakura, do you mind if I stay the night?" Syaoran asked.

Turning to him she pulled him to her and gave him a kiss. "Not at all."

The two were about to have another romp on the bed when a knock came from the door.

"Sakura I'm home. The crew let me off early." A deep male voice said.

"Damn it." Sakura hissed under her breath.

"Who is it?" Syaoran asked quietly.

"My dad." Sakura said. "Dad I'll be out in a minute. I'm a bit indisposed." She said before turning to Syaoran.

"More like _en dishabille _than indisposed." Syaoran said against her neck.

"Shut up." Sakura hissed.

"Sakura, whose shoes are those downstairs? They don't look like Yukito's or Toya's." Mr. Kinomoto asked. "Don't tell me that you have a guest with you."

"Damn it, I'm so dead." Sakura said with a whimper before hiding her head into Syaoran's strong chest.

"Sakura, Damn it! Come out." Mr. Kinomoto demanded as he pounded on her door. "If you don't come out young lady, I'll break down the door."

"You still think we'll be safe!" Sakura asked Syaoran with a fearful look on her face.

A/N: How did you enjoy chapter two. Now do you get the title of the chapter? Well hope you liked it, and I can't wait for your reviews. Please give me any ideas on pairings or anything. You know should I bring in Syaoran's sister's, or Mei Lin or Taho? You know the crew, well just let me know. Try and figure out what'll happen next. Love you guys. Oh I'll put thank yous in later, but since I wrote this before I even posted my ch.1 it won't have any. I'm home sick so I've been writing non-stop. Well enjoy. Love you guys. Feel free to email me at or IM me at FYAnimeJunkie618. Love ya'll.

Yayoi Sakuma


	3. Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, those lucky Chicks of Clamp own it. BUT I WANT TO OWN IT TOOO!

Warning: Mild Violence and cursing and other stuff.

THANKEES!

Okay I am thanking you now and I'm happy and stuff.

**Rinoa Leonheartilly:** Thanks so much for loving this story. I tried to fix ch.1's format but I don't know if it's worked yet. I hope you enjoy ch.3 and there will be more "encounters" like the one in ch.2.

**Zeddy222:** I totally love you! I am so freaking happy that you like this. I was worried a/b if N E 1 would read it b/c there are so many CCS fics. So I'm glad.

**Jenma:** Yeah fanfiction is totally fucked ! Half the time they don't even send me my reviews. It needs to be fixed. I am UBER glad that you like this story. I update 100X's more when I have a computer, but I don't have one and have to save on a disc and go update in class and hope that I don't get caught. Though hopefully in a few months I'll have a laptop. On of my fans/friend is buying me one so all she has to do is earn the money, but when I do get it I shall update every other day. O check out my LJ too. It's teribaumer330 so enjoy.

As the banging got louder, the more Sakura got jumpier. "He's not a bad man." Sakura said with a wavering voice.

Syaoran knew fear when he saw it and from the way Sakura was acting, he could tell she was terrified. "Calm down. You don't need to be worried. I'm here and I'm going to protect you." Syaoran said as he pulled her to him. "C'mon, tie your robe. When I get dressed I'll open the door. Just stay cool."

Syaoran stood a deep breath and opened the now unlocked door. The man he had pictured was far from the man in front of him. Mr. Kinomoto was tall, with chocolate brown hair. His eyes were green behind the frames of his glasses. He looked very intellectual, and if he hadn't known about his temper, he would've thought he was a nice man. Except the way his jaw was set made Syaoran put his guard up.

"Young man, let me see my daughter."

"I don't' think so. You've just scared her shitless, so I think it would be best to leave." Syaoran said sternly.

"Listen here! She's my fucking kid and I need to talk to her." Kinomoto yelled out.

"Please stop it! I don't want to talk to you!" Sakura sobbed out.

When Syaoran turned his head back to Kinomoto, he realized that he'd put his guard down. That obviously made him vulnerable, which Kinomoto knew, so the blow at his jaw was no real big surprise. That wasn't good since it left room for Sakura's dad to hurt her. Too late. He watched in horror as he saw the man punch Sakura, making her head snap back. He saw the crimson blood trickle from her nose and a cut on her lip.

Running to the man, Syaoran punched Mr. Kinomoto. "How can you hit your own child? Let her go you monster!"

"Don't stop me! This trash deserves it. You can't do shit."

"Sure about that?" Syaoran asked before grasping his neck and pressing down on a pressure point. He felt the man go limp and slide down to the floor. "No one messes with me."

Turning to Sakura, he saw that she was crying silently. "Sakura, C'mon, it's all over. You can come stay with me at Eriols place." Syaoran said as he pulled her up into his arms. He cradled her in his arms and he felt her body tremble with her sobs. He got their things and headed to the Penguin Park. Under the slide, Syaoran put the now sleeping Sakura down before reaching for his cell. He dialed up Eriols number and got a very sleepy answer.

"Who is it?" a sleepy Eriol asked.

"Dude its Syaoran. I need you to pick me and Sakura up at the Penguin Park."

"Why?"

"It's a long story and I'll tell you later, but it's an emergency." Syaoran said quietly, making sure he didn't wake Sakura up.

"Dude this better be worth it." Eriol said before hanging up.

Syaoran was cradling Sakura in his arms when Eriol pulled up with Tomoyo in the front. When they got out, he saw Tomoyo rush over to him, obviously worried about Sakura's state.

"It was her father wasn't it?' Tomoyo asked with a tremor in her voice.

"Yeah it was. What's wrong with him anyway?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't think I should tell you. Let's wait for Sakura to wake so she can tell you herself." Tomoyo said before leading Syaoran to car.

The car ride was silent and all Syaoran could do was think of reasons why a father would attack his child, and he came up with no logical reason.

When they got to the apartment, Tomoyo took Sakura into Syaoran's room. It wasn't good that her uncle had raised a fist at his daughter. Her wounds weren't severe but the swelling worried her as she cleaned the blood off. Most of all the emotional trauma worried her the most.

When Sakura woke up the next morning, Tomoyo took hold of her cousin's hand. "Sakura you're okay!"

"Yeah, but where am I?" Sakura asked, her voice rough with sleep.

"Syaoran and Eriols apartment." Tomoyo said, relieved that Sakura was better. "Kura, I need you to do a big favor for me. I need you to tell Syaoran the story about your family. I know that you two just met, but I could feel that you two are meant for each other."

Sighing, Sakura ran her fingers through her unruly hair. "I know, it's just hard to think back to those days."

"I'm sure he'll tell you his secret." Tomoyo said with a sneaky smile.

"Tomoyo what do you know!" Sakura demanded.

"Ask him! Tomoyo said with a giggle.

"Ask who?" Syaoran asked as he entered the room.

"You'll find out in a minute. I'll leave you guys alone now." Tomoyo said as she left the room.

Walking to the bed, Syaoran sad down on the edge of it. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm better. Thanks for asking." Sakura said before taking a deep breath. "Syaoran I have something important to tell you."

"Okay, I do too, but please go first." He said.

"Okay, here's the deal. My dad didn't used to be a bad man. He used to be loving and friendly. Eleven years ago when my mother died, we all suffered a great loss. I was only six and didn't understand anything. Toya was thirteen and was old enough to know what the deal was. It ruined my father's soul. To lose the love of his life to cancer and to have a constant reminder of that loss just drove him mad. He began to drink heavily, but he could still be loving to me. Four years ago, when it was obvious that I was developed, he would get more hostile. It's because I resemble my mother so much that it hurt him. He took up drugs and he'd heave horrible highs, especially when he mixed it with hard liquor. That's when the abuse began, and it was only directed at me. Toya was no match for my father. I try to forget the past, you know not dwell on it, but I'm only one person." Sakura said in a hushed whisper as tears trickled down her face.

Gathering her in his arms, Syaoran stroked her hair and calmed her broken heart. "Sakura I want to help you. Move in with me, and be mine. I can protect you with every fiber of my being. I can help your father get rehab. I'll do anything to make sure that you're happy again."

"How can you?" Sakura asked, her voice muffled from his shirt.

"Let me explain something about my family. I am Li Syaoran, heir to the Xiao Lang clan. My family owns a large business in Hong Kong. We have money and I can get your father the best medical help, and give you back your _real_ father.

Overwhelmed, Sakura closed her eyes, and breathed in Syaoran's spicy scent. "Okay, but can I safely assume that we're an exclusive couple?"

"Yes Sakura, your assumption is true." Syaoran whispered as he tipped her chin up, meeting her teary gaze. "Sakura, let me tell you that I'm completely in love with you."

Feeling an unfamiliar spark surging through her body, Sakura took a deep soothing breath before leaning up and gently kissing him. " I love you too Syaoran."

He could feel his heart swell up with joy. " I went out this morning to get you something." Syaoran said as she pulled out a white satin box.

When he popped the lid, Sakura gasped at the tiny jewel inside of it. It was a silver ring with squares of diamonds all around it, making it gleam like water.

"Sakura will you marry me? If you do I will love you with all my heart and protect you with my name and life."

Gazing up into his bright amber eyes Sakura said as tears flowed down her face. "Yes." Was all she could say as he gently placed the ring on her small finger. "Syaoran this is so much. It must've cost you a fortune."

"Well yeah, it is the best diamond around and the bad is made of platinum, but it was worth every penny."

"Sakura, I need to tell you another thing." Syaoran said with seriousness in his voice.

"What is it? Don't tell me that we have to run and elope cuz your parents won't approve of this because of our age."

Chuckling, Syaoran smiled before kissing her gently. "No, it's nothing like that. I just mean to say that we need to leave for Hong Kong in a few weeks. It's important that you meet my family and get their blessing before we get married."

"Okay, if that's all." Sakura said with relief. "But first, I want you to show me again how much you love me." She whispered in his ear.

That morning, the love they made was beautiful that afterward cried softly against his chest.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked, looking down at Sakura's tear streaked face.

"Nothing, I'm just happy." She said softly.

"So am I."

Outside, Toyo was climbing the steps leading to the door of that brat. He had heard from Tomoyo's mom that Sakura had been in an accident. He also was informed about a possible engagement. Shit was he ready to kick some ass, and with Yukito gone there was nothing to stop him.

Author notes: TAHDAH! HOW'D YOU LIKE THAT. BOOYA. Okay real sudden, and I've promised my friend that there will be no pregnancy for a long time. It's cause in like all but 2 stories of mine; the main girl character gets preggie so I'm trying to steer away from that. Unless, you want there to be a way, cause I got a perfect way for it to happen, but if you don't want it then there won't be it. How about voting. Yeah, and I'll be adding a villain soon. Yeah Matt Emerson, English man, who will get in the way of Sakura and Syaoran. Yes and Matt Emerson is a real person in real life. He goes to my school and is a fucking **_SHUMUCK _**and has no balls at all. He dumped my best friend on a piece of paper a year ago. Never once apologized. So I made him a villain in my FFX-2 story and had his balls chopped up. Now a few months ago, he asked her out again, and she felt that maybe she'd give him another chance. So yeah he dumped her two weeks later on a piece of fucking paper. And well so I made him into a villain in my Ceres fic. Now here's the part where I think you'll absolutely want to **_KILL HIM._** I found out that the reason he didn't like her was because she wasn't musically talented and not preppy enough. Well she's one of the best Alto's in the 2nd highest choir in our school, and plays the guitar and her dad is in a band WHAT THE FUCK AND HE HAD THE NEVER ON THE PIECE OF PAPER TO PUT A 'P.S.' ASKING FOR SOME EDDIE BOWER COLOGNE. That sent me over the edge so I wrote him not insulting every aspect of his masculinity, and he's scared of me. (he then asked out my bestest (diff.from best)friend and he was so friggin clingy (like calling 5 times in 3 hours) that to get him back for hurting our friend, she dumped him on a piece of paper. I loved it.)

So now I'll have two polls.

Should I have a sudden Pregnancy in the next few chappies or not:

Yes

No

What do you think I should do to Matt:

Castrate him with a wooden spoon.

Kill him.

Tie him up to a wall and have a pair of metal chopsticks, glowing orange from heat, level at his crotch on a probing machine so he can suffer every second of his life. (Which I did say in my note to him and got turned one. EWWW. He said that I wanted them, and I was like 'dude they're the size of peas that you shoot blanks. Your one-eyed spooge tube is totally dead.')

Leave him be and let him live a peaceful life while he degrades women.

So tell me in your reviews, and spread the word about my ficcy. I'd love more ppl to read it so I can now see what you ya'll think about Matt. Yes I want to kill him, and if you say it I will.

Love and peace guys.

Yayoi Sakuma


	4. Chaos

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, the lucky dawgs of Clamp do.

Thanks: I would put names, but since I posted ch.3 up I don't know who has updated. Remember that I have to update at school. And I haven't been since Nov.17. I had break from the 23'rd to um well the 29th. I've been sick with the flu, and well I have his hurt back. My lower back is so sore and swollen. I'm worried so it hurts to sit, walk, move, sneeze, type, but I'm so freaking bored. I hope you enjoy it. I hope you don't dislike my fast pace of this. I got some stuff up my sleeve. Oh and please don't hesitate to email me. I love emails. And spread the word to other's about my story. I love reviews. Well I bet you're eager to find out stuff.

Pounding on the door, Toya stood impatiently until Tomoyo answered the door with a very disgruntled look on her face.

"Hey, I need to see my sister."

"Toya, She's resting but you can come in." Tomoyo said as she welcomed her cousin.

"Was the damage that bad?" he asked, now very worried.

"No, not really. She has a split lip and a broken nose. She's just emotionally traumatized." Tomoyo said as she sat down on the couch.

I have a question. Your mother called me up and told me about the accident. She also mentioned an engagement. Is that true? Are you and Eriol getting married?"

Completely dumbfounded, Tomoyo stared at her cousin in disbelief before laughing. "Heck no, Eriol and I aren't getting married. Sakura and Syaoran are…" She stopped when she saw the look on Toya's face. Gulping she took a soothing breath before going on. " Syaoran is the heir of the Xiao Lang clan of Hong Kong. He's offered her protection, love, and medical help for your father. They're head over heals in love with each other." Tomoyo said quietly.

"Sure, they're in love." Toya said sarcastically.

"But they truly are! All you have to do is see how they look at each other. Their love glows in their eyes. Do you honestly think that I'd let my dear cousin marry a man that she wasn't in love with, or someone who didn't love her with all his heart?" Tomoyo demanded.

"I don't know anymore." Toya said as he laid he head in his hands.

"Get to know him before you judge him."

When Syaoran and Sakura left the bedroom they saw Tomoyo patting a hunched over man.

"Tomoyo who's that?" Sakura asked as she gently pulled Syaoran over to the couch. She didn't hear Tomoyo because the head the lifted up made fresh tears spring up into her eyes. "Toyo? Why are you here?" Sakura asked as she blinked back her tears.

"I heard something. I heard that dad attacked you. I also heard about your engagement." Toya said before standing up.

Syaoran put his hand's over Sakura's shoulders in a protective way. " Are you hear to cause trouble?"

"No I'm not. Since talking with Tomoyo I understand more. I want you to be safe and happy Sakura, and if this guy does then I'm happy." Toyo said with a weak smile before looking at Syaoran. "Dude, if I find out that you've broken my little sisters heart, I swear I'll be all up on your ass."

"I understand. I love her and I'd die for her. " Syaoran said as she gazed down at the top of Sakura's head.

"I believe you. Your eye's are sincere."

"Thank you Toyo. I'm glad you'll be at the ceremony." Sakura said with a teary smile.

Over the next few weeks, Toya spent time with Syaoran, getting to know him and understand him. Despite the fact that Toya was still uncomfortable with the young man didn't mean he despised him. But that didn't mean he'd keep his guard down, no way. He was still cautious about it.

He still felt that way when they waved goodbye from the plane. Syaoran and Sakura were headed to Hong Kong, to prepare for the wedding and to introduce Sakura to his family.

On the plane, Syaoran smiled as she held Sakura's hand in his. He was glad that his family would finally be able to meet the love of his life. He was even more delighted when he'd found out that Sakura knew how to speak Chinese fluently. The only thing that worried him was the reaction that Sakura would have towards his family. His parents were relatively normal but his four older sisters' could be a handful.

Smiling, Sakura remembered how her good byes had been like. She had watched as Toya reluctantly let her go. She remembered the teary good bye with Tomoyo.

"Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Tomoyo said as she hugged her.

"Tell Eriol good bye and that I'll call him later." Syaoran said before he led Sakura away to the car.

Suddenly on the plane, Sakura realized something. Syaoran's family was a very important clan in China. So did that mean they were rich? "Syaoran, how much money doe your family have?"

"A lot. Sakura, my family is famous in Hong Kong. We are rich but not in a bad way. What I'm trying to say is, I just don't want you to judge me for my family's wealth. I am who I am and I'm not going to be some snob of a husband. " Syaoran said as he draped an arm over his shoulder. He watched Sakura turn to him and smile.

"You know what? You worry too much. Though I am thankful for your honestly, but I'm happy now. Don't fret sweet cheeks." Sakura said before laying her head on his shoulder.

"What was that 'sweet cheeks' for? My cheeks are squishy." Syaoran said.

"I'm not referring to _those _cheeks dummy, I'm talking about those!" Sakura said as she reached behind him and pinched his ass.

"Oh I see. Hey but my ass isn't squishy either." Syaoran said with a soft chuckle.

"Did I ever say Squishy? I mean that they are sweet in the way feel and how tight they are when we make love." Sakura whispered in Syaoran's ear.

"I see." He said before kissing her softly that it felt almost like air.

When the jet landed, a good while later, Syaoran let Sakura out to a car that was waiting for them.

"So how long until we get to your place/" Sakura asked

"You mean _our _place, but anyway it'll be quick. We'll unpack and then head off to the main house."

"That's fine with me." Sakura said as she smiled at him.

**MAIN HOUSE**

"Xenon, what could bring our son back so soon?" Yelan Li asked her husband.

"Who knows? Maybe he's found himself a little lady." Xenon said to his wife.

"Xenon, Syaoran is only _seventeen_." Yelan said, obviously distressed about the situation.

"Yelan think back to our days. I was only nineteen while you were at the tender age of sixteen."

"I guess, but I'm still uneasy about the situation." Yelan said, a sad look appearing on her face.

"Have faith my dear." Xenon said to his wife before hugging her.

"When the car arrived at the main house, Syaoran spotted a young lady at the door. When he got closer he realized that it was his cousin Mei Lin. Boy was his day going to be chaotic.

"So Syaoran, when were you going to inform me about your little engagement?" Mei Lin asked as she eyed her cousin. He looked tired, but there was something about his eyes that made her wonder.

"Mei Lin, don't sass me now." Syaoran asked softly before turning around to help Sakura out.

Mei Lin was shocked at the young beauty that stepped out from the car. "So lemme guess, you must be Sakura? I'm Mei Lin Li, Syaoran's cousin."

Sakura smiled, admiring Mei Lin's beauty. She had silver eyes that shined with joy. Her hair was long and black, pulled back with a red ribbon. She was tall and slim with an enchanting smile.

"It's nice to meet you Mei Lin." Sakura said sweetly.

"Wow! Syaoran you actually found someone." Mei Lin exclaimed sounding very surprised.

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or angered." Syaoran said with a sheepish grin.

"Well you should be both, but whatever. Syaoran you are in for a crazed evening."

"Don't tell me, they're here?" Syaoran asked on a groan.

"All four of them are here." Mei Lin said as she basked in her cousin's misery.

"All four?" Sakura asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"All four of Syaoran's elder sisters." Mei Lin said.

"Damn, that's a lot of kids." Sakura said, knowing that her night was going to be flipped upside down.

"C'mon, it's time to meet my family." Syaoran said as she grasped Sakura's hand.

When they got inside, Sakura was shocked at how nicely the home was furnished.

"Syaoran is that you dear?"

"Yes mother."

"Syaoran come into the study and let me see you!"

Leading the way, Syaoran prayed that his parents would approve of Sakura. He also hoped that his sister's weren't home.

"Honey what's wrong? Why did you come home so soon?" Yelan asked when she saw her son walk in, faint bags under his eyes.

"It's nothing. I'm just here with a friend." Syaoran said as she pulled Sakura in. "Mother this is Sakura Kinomoto. She's my girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you ma'am." Sakura said softly as she bowed.

"The pleasure's all mine dear. Though I wonder why you brought her here Syaoran dear?"

"Well we're more than a couple mother. We're engaged." He watched his mother, unsure of how she would react. He was praying that she'd approve of Sakura.

"Well you are young, but since I know that you'd never marry unless you were truly in love then I approve."

A huge smile spread across Syaoran's face as he turned to Sakura. He saw tears of joy in her eyes, making them shimmer.

"So where's my little brother?" a young female voice asked from the hallway.

"Damn it." Syaoran hissed as he pasted a smile on.

Sakura turned her head to the door and saw a tall girl with auburn hair. She looked a lot like Yelan, just with a different hair color. The woman had the same amber shaded eyes as Syaoran and she wore a bright orange sundress.

"So the rumor was true!"

"Hey Shoka." Syaoran's said. Then turning to Sakura he introduced his sister to her. "This is Shoka, my 20 year old sister, and she the youngest of them all."

"Nice to met you." Sakura said not knowing what she should say.

"So where's everyone?" Syaoran asked dreading the obvious.

"They're coming!" Shoka said in a sing song voice. Suddenly a lot of clicking noise came from the hallway. They all watched as three other women skidded to a halt before stumbling into the room.

"Syaoran!" The girls squealed out before hugging him.

"Hey." He said; his voice sounding very muffled.

"You are here!" the girl with red hair and blue eyes said. She wore a beautiful white dress with bell sleeves.

"Hey Mika, let me introduce you to…" Syaoran said as he began to introduce her to Sakura, but was cut off with a look from her.

"I'll do it dear. I'm Mika and I'm the second youngest at the youthful age of 22. Over here, the short one with dark black hair, in the jeans, well she's the tomboy among us ladies. She's our eldest sister, Noriko and she's 27. And lastly is Ayaka the second eldest at the elderly age of 25. She's the girliest of us all. Well that just about cover's it." Mika said as she smiled at Sakura before turning to her sisters who were staring daggers of ice into their sister's back. "What! What did I do?"

Before anything else happened, Sakura spoke. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Sakura Kinomoto, and I'm from Japan. I'm also Syaoran's fiancée." She watched as they all eyed her before they jumped her screaming, "She's so Kawaii!" (Kawaii means cute.)

When things had finally calmed down, Sakura turned to Ayaka, admiring her beauty. The woman had the most exotic hair, a shimmering honey blonde. Without really thinking about what she was asking, Sakura asked if that was her true hair color. Horrified she covered her mouth and blushed.

"Don't worry. I get that a lot. This is my natural hair color. It's odd to see an Asian with this shade of hair but somehow I lucked out." Before she could ask more, a tall burly man entered the room. He had a dark look around him and Sakura realized that she felt terrified. She watched as Syaoran went up to him, a solemn look on his face. He then bowed before speaking. "Hello father."

"Yes hello father." The girls said with cheeriness.

Nervous, Sakura just stood by Mei Lin; her hand's clenched together behind her back.

"So Yelan, what's going on?" Xenon asked.

"Oh we were just introducing Sakura to the girls."

"Who?"

"Me sir. I am Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran's fiancée."

"Fiancée eh?" The man asked his face un-readable. "Well… that's great!"

Sighing, both Syaoran and Sakura turned to each other, smiles on their face. They were going to be married soon. She began to walk towards Syaoran, wanting to feel his warm embrace when a huge wave of dizziness enveloped her. The last thing she saw was the blurred face of Syaoran.

A/N: So how did you enjoy this? Well I'm done, I need new idea's and answers from my poll. I've set it up so it could be a pregnancy or a bout of exhaustion. Well I oddly don't have anything to say. I'm tired. It's 12:30am at my home. So yeah byes.

Yayoi Sakuma

I love Pineapples. Kawaii!

Okay so well it's the day after I've written this chapter and I don't feel like updating my Angelic Layer one, so I read over this one… I'm so bored that I put on my prom dress that my gay friend made me! Yeah but I'm so bored. I'm listening to Gravitation music. Oh any of you guys who enjoy Yaoi, well tell me if you'd like me to write a Yaoi. Well I'm so bored… bye… **Glomps the universe**.


	5. Results

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, Those lucky women of CLAMP do. Pisses me off sometimes but then if I owned it I'd make it smut… Sad but true.

**Sad Update: Sorry I haven't updated for like AGES! I feel horrid for not, but some huge ass shit has blown up and my life is hell. Literally. I just got through with an hour long fight with my "mother." Yeah she's not my real mom, I'm adopted from Korea, the good one, w/o nuclear weapons. But anyway I've been depressed and contacted Social Services but they took her side and no one cares about children in this world. (Cept I'll be 17 on MARCH 30TH) One more year. Unless I freak and die. If ya wanna help support me in my trials and tribulations and know the REAL DEAL, email me at Ya can also request for a piccy of me. But talking to people, even strangers helps and be-friending them helps even more. So yeah thanks for listening and know that I'll love ya foreva. Well here's the story now. **

"Sakura, Sakura!" Syaoran called out trying to get his new found love to wake up.

"C'mon Sakura! Wake up." (Damn I forget his sister's names!) Yelan said as she ordered her girls to get a damp cloth and a pillow and blanket.

Once they got Sakura onto the couch they placed the cloth over her brow and sat there praying that the girl was going to be okay. Yelan stared at her son intently, seeing his concern in his eyes. She could tell how much her son loved this young girl, even though they were still teens.

"Sakura wake up. C'mon wake up, we've just found each other and we have a future together to make."

His words touched a spot in her heart and her eyes fluttered open. Once her vision cleared she saw Syaoran's intense amber gaze on her. "What happened?"

"You fainted." Yelan said on a relieved sigh.

"Yeah, I'm just glad you woke up. You were out for a few hours." Syaoran said.

"Um thanks for helping me everyone." Sakura said with a slight blush.

"It was no problem dear. I think you ought to go to doctor to be safe though." Yelan said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah I agree." Syaoran said as he rubbed her knuckles against his jaw in a sign of affection.

"Do I have to?"

"Yeah and no whining." Then turning to his mother he asked, " Could you call the family doctor and make an appointment for Sakura?"

"Of course darling. On one condition."

"What?"

"I want you two to stay for the next few days. I'd like for Sakura to stay so we can keep an eye on her."

"Okay, that's fine with me." Sakura said with a yawn. "I'm kind of tired. I'm sure it's just exhaustion. I apriciate you're kindness."

The days went by in a fury of blurred colors for Syaoran while the days for Sakura were filled with naps and queasiness. It just seemed to be getting worse. The next day was her appointment and she hoped that she could get some medicine. While she waited she had planned to read a great novel by Nora Roberts. It was filled with heartbreak and magic. It was part to the three sister island trilogy. (It's a real trilogy by the REAL author. I love Nora Roberts. OMG seriously.)

As she sat down in the library she saw that the day was beautiful and sunny. She wished that she had the energy to walk out there but with the stomach-aches she felt nasty.

As he walked down the hallway he caught glimse of Sakura reading on the couch. He decided to take a break from training and walked in and sat don next to her. "How ya feeling sweet cheeks?"

"I'm okay, I'm queasy."

"Maybe it's some weird bug going around."

"I don't think so."

"Well are you okay enough so that I can kiss you?"

"Of course." Sakura said as she leaned in. Except that nausea she was experienced sort of jolted up into her throat before she knew it. Smacking a hand over Syaoran's face she pushed off the couch with her other hand over he mouth.

"What's wrong Saku?" Syaoran asked as he ran after her.

"I've gonna blow chunks." Was the last thing he heard her say before he saw her lunge into the restroom. He waited for her to come out and saw that she was pale and clammy. "You feeling better?" He asked.

"So so." She said as a thought entered her mind. "I need to go to the drug store. Do you mind taking me?" she asked anxious now.

"yeah no prob. Want me to come or do you want to go with my mom or something?"

"I'd prefer to go with your mom. It's kinda a girl thing."

He agreed and knowing that girls needed to deal with girl things he let her go. Once Sakura found Yelan she asked her if she would come but when she asked she was silent.

"I just got one of the maids to pick me something up. I got it for you dear." She handed Sakura a pregnancy test and smiled down at the petit child.

"How did you know?"

"Well I am a mother and I'm not naïve. I know that you and my son are together, body and soul. The symptoms were obvious to me. I have been pregnant five times."

"Of course. Well should I do it now or wait to tell Syaoran?"

"Do it now. I'm dying to know! Besides, afterward you can call Syaoran the test."

Sakura agreed and walked into the bathroom to take it. She opened to door and waited with Yelan until the time was up. She saw that it said **_pregnant_** and when she saw those words she was filled with a whirlwind of emotions.

"I'm pregnant?" she whispered.

"Seems like it dear." Yelan said before clutching her soon to be daughter-in-law.

The two were interrupted by Syaoran and Xenon staring at the two teary women. "What's up?" Syaoran asked as he darted his gaze from his teary eyed mother and girlfriend.

"Uh well we've figured out what's wrong with me." Sakura said as she wiped her face.

"What is it?" The two men asked.

"I'm pregnant."

Syaoran stared at Sakura then her flat abdomen and then back up there. "There's a tiny life growing inside there?" he asked as he pointed at her stomach.

"Yeah, our life." She said softly.

He ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. "I love you." Syaoran said softly into her hair.

"I love you too." Sakura said with a teary smile.

"And we love you!" Yelan said as she hugged her husband.

"A new heir to the Li clan." Xenon said, glowing with pride for his son and daughter.

"Yeah it's so exciting." Syaoran said before he was again shoved away by Sakura and having a door shut in his face.

"Morning sickness is typical sweetie." Yelan said to his dismayed son.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I hope you guys "retire" before the girls find out. It'll be hell. They'll be screaming 'Kawaii!' and having a showdown with whom gets to be guardian and stuff." Xenon said already massaging his temples.

"Okay." Syaoran said with a sheepish smile, imaging the scene his sister's were bound to make.

_**A/N: Okay so I'm gonna leave you there. Okay so here's another poll!**_

_**Should I have Sakura miscarry? **_

_**Yes**_

_**No**_

**_If no, should she have…_**

_**Twins**_

_**Triplets**_

_**Quintuplets **_

_**One**_

_**Okay now should Tomoyo and Eriol come back down and announce their upcoming engagement and have Tomoyo and Sakura have a double wedding?**_

_**Yes**_

_**No**_

_**Now don't forget to review. I know this was short but there is shit going on in my life. I'm about to dig a grave for myself and sleep forever. I love you guys, seriously I do. You make my life ten times better. Those reviews make my day. So pass the word around about my fic. Kay? **_

_**Yayoi Sakuma**_


	6. Triple Whammy

**Disclaimer: I just wanted to tell ya'll that I love you guys and that CLAMP owns CCS and not me b/c I'd probably make it into some fucked up hentai. Okay yes I love ya'll so much. And that's the only reason why I'm updating. If only I could get my old reviews back I'd have like a fifty of them instead of like 8. :sniffle: **

_**NEWS: I just found out my friend is engaged so that's also gotten me in the mood to write. Maybe I'll be in the bridal party! So yeah lets get my ass into gear and get this show started::thrusts fist into air in determination:**_

The next day when Syaoran and Sakura awoke they were very disappointed that the girls were up and waiting for them to come down stairs.

Noriko was the first to speak up, tears shimmering in her eyes. "I can't believe you Syaoran! You've already knocked her up." And with a sniffle she smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

Syaoran just stood there in total disbelief at what his oldest sister said. " I hope that was a complement." He said with a sigh.

"I hope you have twins!" Shoka said with a beaming smile at Sakura.

"Me too! I want them to be both girls." Ayaka said as she looked down at Sakura's belly with hope.

"I want you to name one after me." Mika said as she looked hopefully back and forth from Syaoran and Sakura.

"Well I think you guys are thinking _way _ahead of us." Syaoran said as he put a protective arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"Well we've got to go. I've got my first prenatal appointment." Sakura said softly as she let Syaoran lead her to the front door.

Doctors 

When the two got to the doctors, Sakura was told to change into a gown so that the OBGYN could do a thorough examination. This made Sakura nervous because she wasn't sure if she wanted to have a thorough examination. It sounded so personal that she couldn't help but look at Syaoran with a helpless look in her eye.

"Don't worry Kura, you'll be fine. Remember that I'm here with you."

"Yeah I know but it's just like I'm being invaded… my body by someone I don't know."

"You mean you are not like." Syaoran said with a playful gleam in his eyes.

"Shut up." Sakura said before ducking her head down.

When the doctor came in she turned and smiled at the two youths. "Hello I'm doctor Lorelei Shitow. It's nice to meet you Miss Kinomoto and Mr. Li."

"Same here." Sakura said as she smiled.

"Now it appears that you are now about two months pregnant. Today I'm going to just take a peak down **_there_** and then I'll do an ultra-sound before I check the heartbeat of the fetus." Lorelei said as she pulled on a pair of latex gloves.

"Will this hurt?" Sakura asked timidly.

"No it'll just feel funny. A pressure as I check and see if your cervix is looking okay."

After the internal examination, Dr. Shitow pulled the sonogram machine around to the side of the examination table so she could get the ultra-sound in progress. She squirted some warm blue gel onto Sakura's abdomen as she put the scope down next. She motioned for Syaoran to come closer to see the images. "Now I'm going to turn the heart beat sensor on." After she did so she frowned for a few minutes as she moved the scope around.

"What's wrong doctor?" Sakura asked as she looked at her face.

"Nothing is wrong but it seems that there's more than one heartbeat." And as she said so she stopped an image and clicked a few keys before continuing her search.

"How many beats do you hear?" Syaoran asked.

"At this moment I hear two."

A huge smile spread across Sakura's face as she looked up at Syaoran. "Twins, just like your sister wanted!" Sakura said with glowing eyes.

"Wait a second, I here a third one now." And with another few clicks of the keyboard on the sonogram machine she pulled up three fuzzy images. "Now here are three pictures. This dot here, here, and here are your triplets. Congratulations." She said as she printed out the pictures and smiled at the couples gapping expressions.

"Tri-triplets, as in _three_?" Syaoran asked as he looked down at Sakura's belly.

"Yep, three, un, du, toi." The doc said as she counted to three in French. (I'd do Spanish but I don't know how to spell it.)

"Damn I'm good." Syaoran said as he helped Sakura sit up.

"Yeah just wait until they're born and we'll see how you feel about being good." Sakura said with a teasing smile.

"Well I want you to come back in here in another months. For now I'm going to prescribe you a mild prenatal vitamin so that everything will be in tip-top condition." Lorelei said with a smile before leaving.

When the two got home from the appointment, everyone was waiting for the results, including the newly arrived Mei Lin, Tomoyo, and Eriol.

"What are all of you here for?" Sakura asked.

"Well thanks for the warm welcome." Tomoyo said as she walked over to Sakura. "We just came to tell you about our engagement and I was hoping that you and I could have a double wedding." Tomoyo said.

Staring blankly for a moment Sakura processed everything that her cousin had just told her before jumping into her arms. "YAY! Okay!"

Eriol and Mei Lin walked over to Syaoran with expectant smiles on their faces. "So you wanna tell us what you've been up to." Eriol said with a perverse look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked innocently.

"We just heard from the four girls that you knocked up Sakura." Mei Lin said with a smug smile.

"Yeah and what of it?"

"We want to know the details!" Mika said from the couch.

"Triplets." Sakura said with a smile.

"TRIPLETS!" All four sisters exclaimed at once.

"Yup." Syaoran said with a sheepish smile.

"Way to go man. Didn't know you had so much fire power down there." Eriol said as she patted his cousin on the back.

"Thanks, I guess." Syaoran said with a blush.

"Aw don't do that Eriol you're making our beloved Syao blush." Mei Lin said with a snorted laugh.

"Shut up." Syaoran said.

As Syaoran, his sisters, Mei Lin, and Eriol bickered, Sakura and Tomoyo left to sit outside in the garden to talk about everything.

"So when do you want to have the wedding?" Tomoyo asked with a beaming smile.

"Soon, I want it before the kids are born, and while I'm skinny." Sakura said as she looked down at her belly.

"Well how about in a month." Tomoyo said.

"So soon?"

"Yeah well I don't wanna wait either. To tell you the truth Kura, I'm preggo too!"

Sakura stared at her friend with an open-mouthed expression of shock. "You too!"

"Yeah I'm about two months along like you are. Eriol proposed to me a month ago but I wasn't able to get a hold of you because I thought I'd make it a surprise."

"We'll be mother's together!"

"Yeah, but you wanna know what's ironic." Tomoyo said with a gleam in her eyes.

"What?"

"I'm having Twins and I found out that Mei Lin and her mystery boyfriend are expecting too."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah but she's not gonna marry him. Well actually he hasn't offered but she's just having one, but we're all about two months along. That means we goo 3-2-1!"

"Wow."

"Sakura am I only gonna get on syllable answers from you?"

"Maybe." She said with a smile.

"Good you've made it to two syllables."

The two girls planned that by their third month that they'd have their wedding outside at the park. It wasn't any ordinary park but one that was a huge garden of flowers and fountains. They were gonna get a professional to do the dresses a week before the wedding since they didn't know how fat they'd be, or rather how fat Sakura would be by that time. It was going to be a small wedding, and the announcement of it would be afterwards.

The wedding party would consist Tomoyo and Sakura being each other's maid of honor. They decided to give each other away. Same for Syaoran and Eriol, being each other's best man. Mei Lin, Mika, Ayaka, Shoka, and Noriko would be the bride's maids while Touya, Yukito, Hiroshi, Ryoki, and Azusa were the groom's men. One of these men was the mysterious boy friend and father of Mei Lin and her baby.

Month Later…A day before the wedding 

It was now the day before the wedding. The gang had decided not to have a rehearsal because they thought it should just go as they pleased. Since it was the night before the big day all the girls were in one room while the men in the other. The girls were all surrounded by their dresses.

Tomoyo's gown was an antique white shade made of satin. It was V-neck and strapless. Embroidered into the entire dress were violet flowers with emerald stems. It was an interesting dress indeed but it suited her purple eyes and ebony hair.

Sakura's dress on the other hand was made of white satin with translucent sleeves of silk that came to her elbows. Her dress was embroidered all over with Sakura blossoms with golden stems. The dress was larger than her old clothes since she was showing a great deal.

Now for the bride's maid dresses it was interesting. The dress was the color of the sea, an aqua-teal shade. It was teal satin with a thin layer of aqua silk over it making it change colors with the light. The dresses were floor length and had thin straps, which were made of real aquamarine gems. Around the waist of their dress draped another strand of aquamarine gems. The shoes were clear like glass, with a small heal. They were sequined with white-clear sequins that were patterned like seashells. The whole ensemble was spectacular, almost too much for the bride's dresses.

The girls were wearing facemasks, pigging out on pizza, chips, soda, pocky, rice balls, sushi, and dumplings.

"So have you found out the gender of your baby Mei Lin?" Mika asked.

"Yeah I'm having a boy." She said with a smile before stuffing a rice ball in her mouth. She didn't want them to figure out who the father was. She had made him swear not to tell anyone.

"What about you Tomoyo?" Shoka asked with an expectant smile.

"Well I'm having similar to what Kura is." Tomoyo said.

"Then what are you having?" Ayaka asked

"Well I'm having…"

_**A/N: Okay Poll time!**_

**_Who should be Mei Lin's Boyfriend?_**

_**Yukito**_

_**Touya**_

_**Ryoki (From Hot Gimmick, google it.)**_

_**Azusa (Hot Gimmick, Google it for a pic.)**_

_**What should Tomoyo have?**_

_**Twin Girls**_

_**Twin Boys**_

_**Boy, Girl**_

_**What should Sakura have?**_

_**All boys**_

_**All girls**_

_**2 girls and one boy**_

_**2 boys and one girl**_

**_Okay now I have a personal poll to give ya'll. Now I'm 17, virgin, and never been kissed. I've been having dreams for the past few months of being preggo. Now recently I've had the dreams where I know who the father is. It's the guy that I'm in love with. (He comes home in 2 weeks from college. He's 20) but yeah do you think it's a sign?_**

_**Is it a sign?**_

_**yes**_

_**No**_

**_If yes, should I attempt flirtations when I see him? Like for comfort b/c my life sucks and b/c I hate my adoptive mother. Should I seek extra comfort and confess my love (again) to him and see if any sparks fly?_**

_**yes**_

_**no **_

**_Okay now I hope you liked this all. It's like 7 pages long. A new record for this story, I think. Anyway I hope you guys Read and Review and give me your answers to the polls. And summarize the questions so I don't get confused. I have a tendency to. Now if you wanna chat with me just email me at I'd love to talk to you guys. Really. I love being friends with my readers. Oh and if you do that I can show you a picture of myself. (Ha I actually have a GOOD piccy of me!) Well talk to you later. Te more reviews the more likely I'll update! LOVE YOU!_**

_**Teri Baumer**_


	7. Wedding Bells

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but CLAMP does.**

**So are ya'll happy that I'm updating again?**

**Note on polls: Um well the gender might change b/c I like all of your ideas. But so far it's all done. I love ya'll for reading my fics.**

**If you're a huge nerdy Otaku like myself then you should check out my other stories. LYL.**

"Well I'm having two boys and one girl." Sakura said with a smile.

"So does that mean that Tomoyo is having a...?" Mika asked slowly.

"Two girls." she said with a beaming smile.

"Kawaii!." Ayaka said as she giggled.

"So lemme guess Tomoyo, y ou'll be sewing a helluvalot of clothes for the infants." Noriko asked with a smile.

"You bet." Tomoyo said with a giggly smile.

Now while the girls were chatting about the babies and names the men were chilling out with a few drinks and action movies.

"Didya hear that Mei Lin is expecting?" Hiro asked as he stared down in his beer.

Touya's eyes widened in shock. He took a huge swig of his beer and stood up. "I need some fresh air." he said before leaving the room. He headed to the girls room. He knocked on the door and thankfully Mei Lin answered.

"Touya!" she said in surprise.

"We need to talk." He said intensely as he pulled her out into the hallway.

"What's wrong!" she asked.

"Hiro said you're preggo. Is that true?" he asked with intense eyes.

"Quiet will ya? I don't want to disturb the other." Mei Lin said out on a hiss.

"Why didn't you tell me? Did you think that I wouldn't eventually find out!"

"Because I was scared!" she yelled out.

"Don't you think that I'd support you? Jeez Mei, I'm totally in love with you. When you left suddenly I freaked! When I found out that you were here I rushed down. I wanted to know why you left me!"

"I was scared Touya. I was scared about how I felt about you." She said as her eyes filled up with tears.

The guys and girls had heard the ruckus and were peeping out of the door to see what was going on. They're heads were positioned like a tiki poll!

"Mei Lin I'm sorry for upsetting you." Touya said as he ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"It's okay." she said. "You know I love and our baby."

"I'll love you and our baby." he said tenderly as he embraced her.

"You're son you mean." she said softly.

"A boy?"

"Yeah i found out earlier today." She said.

"Bravo bro!" Sakura said as she walked out. "Guess you're the mysterious boyfriend."

The two turned to see everyone staring wide eyed at them.

"Uh..." was all that came from Touya's mouth.

"Shit." Was all Mei Lin said.

"Guys guys. We've got a busy day tomorrow. Bet time." Yukito said as he herded his friend away.

_**Wedding Day**_

It was now the day of Tomoyo and Sakura's wedding. The garden was a huge array of color with the tangy scent of the various flowers. Harps were playing along with violins, chimes, and a piano. The soft melody was the prelude. The bride's maids and the groom's men walked down the aisle.

It went like this. Hiroshi and Ayaka, Mei Lin and Touya, Yukito and Mika, Azusa and Noriko, with Ryoki and Shoka being the last ones.

Right after that Romoyo and Sakura linked arms and smiled as they walked down the pathway with huge grins. They kept their eyes linked to their lovers and not once did they miss a beat.

When they reached the altar to girls separated and walked to their man. "Dearly beloved, we've gathered here today to witness the marriage of Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol." The minister said. Once the vows were exchanged the couples exchanged rings as they were pronounced husband and wife.

_**Banquet**_

At the banquet the girls tossed their bouquet's out in the crowd. Low and behold Mei Lin and Mika caught them. And as tradition states it's most likely that they'll be the next to get married.

The girls were going crazy and teasing the two . The entire time it was all fun and games with tasty food and sweet cake.

_**Wedding Night**_

As you might think the newlyweds left for their rooms. But they didn't do what you might expect. They cuddled and felt the slight movements of their unborn child.

"I love you Syao." Sakura said as she sighed.

"I love you too Kura."

"I thought of names." She said sleepily.

"Tell me about it." He said as she nuzzled her head.

"For our daughter I thought of Luna Hikari. For the boys I chose Naoya Yue and Tsukasa Yukito."

"I like them. I really do." he said as he kissed the top her head. "Lets go to sleep." he said as she turned the light off.

In Tomoyo and Eriol's room they were discussing in the dark the names of their children.

"I like Alexiel Ruby and Arimi Garnet." Tomoyo said softly.

"Me too. I think they'll like it too." Eriol said with a smile. "Did you hear the name that Mei Lin and Touya chose?"

"What is it?"

"Shinogu Rei."

"I like that one too."

"Yeah."

_**A/N: Now I need some idea's on what I should do next. I need some humor and some villains. I know I'm going to put this villain, the twin brother of Sakura's dad. He's based on my friends ex who dumped her on a piece of paper. So yeah it's bull shit. So tell me and I love you guys. I decided to update b/c of you guys.**_

**Poll Time**

**_1. Should Fujitaka come back and try and kidnap the triplets when they're born?_**

**_Yes_**

**_No_**

**_2. Should it be a funny failure kidnap?_**

**_Yes_**

**_No_**

**_3. Should I rush the pregnancy?_**

**_Yes_**

**_No_**

**_4. Should the sonogram be wrong so that Sakura has two girls and one boy?_**

**_Yes_**

**_No_**

**_5. Should Tomoyo have one girl and boy and have the sonogram be wrong?_**

**_Yes_**

**_No_**

**_That's it. RR. LYL Teri_**


	8. Premature Kidnapping

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does!**

**Okay thanks to your reviews I think I'll be devoting my self to this fic mainly. Well that and like five others but this one I plan on updating several times a week, only as long as you guys pass the word on to others to read this and if you review. I also want you guys to check out my other stories. If you want too I do request fics. I'm already doing two for my fan/reader/new friend on Angelic Layer and Chobits so if you want me to then email me and give me the gist of it all like character profile and an idea of where you'd like to go. But anyway that's it. I'm going to Rush the pregnancy and I'm gonna add more humor. Well love ya'll and this will be UBER long. **

"I hate having a uterus." Sakura said as she plopped down on the couch beside Tomoyo and Mei Lin.

"Yeah I think I'm gonna kill Eriol." Tomoyo said with intensity.

"Well I'm cool." Mei Lin said as she stretched her arms.

The two women stared and glared. "Well you're only carrying on melon. We on the other hand are carrying multiple melons." Sakura said as she stared down at her own huge stomach.

"Well on the bright side we only have two more months." Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Well yeah I guess. I can't wait for th-." Sakura began to say until a hot flash of pain ripped through her abdomen.

"What is it Sakura?" Mei Lin asked.

"Nothing, I just had a pain." Sakura said with a sigh before another one ripped through her.

"It's the baby isn't it!" Tomoyo said as she leaned over to take her cousin's hand.

"Yeah it is. Call the doctor and Syaoran." Sakura said.

Mei Lin hopped up and ran to the phone. She called the hospital and told them to be prepared for Mrs. Li and to have an ambulance sent to the Li mansion. She then dialed Syaoran at the company and got him. She could tell he was on speakerphone just from the way it sounded.

"Syaoran we need you to get ov-." Mei Lin began but was cut off my Syaoran.

"Mei Lin this isn't the time."

"Well you ass hole, you're fucking wife is in labor and is about to squeeze three melons out of her fucking coochie!" Mei Lin screamed before hanging up.

Syaoran stared at the phone as the monotonous busy like sound went on. Eriol had heard Mei Lin and tapped Syaoran on the shoulder. "Don't you think you should go and get your wife?"

"Yeah." He said before tripping over his own feet.

"How about I drive you?" Eriol said as he led his friend to the car.

When they got to the hospital they saw that Sakura had just arrived too. Syaoran ran over to her and saw that she was in great pain.

"Sakura I'm here." Syaoran said as he clasped her hand with his.

She looked and gave him a weary smile right before another contraction hit. "I hate you!" she said as she squeezed his hand bone white.

Once in the delivery room Sakura was drugged and was only in a bit of discomfort.

"Push Sakura." Doctor Lorelei said.

She pushed as hard as he could until the first was born. "It's a boy." The doctor said. Sakura was told to push again and after only a few minutes her second baby boy was born. All that was left was her daughter. She pushed and pushed until it was out.

"Congratulations. You have three healthy babies. They'll be taken to NICU for testing since they are two months premature. We'll be keeping them in an incubator."

After Sakura was rid of the large amount of after birth, which came to about twenty-five pounds, she was then taken to her room to rest. She had been told that she would be able to visit her babies later after she'd gained back her strength. As she rested Syaoran was staring through the window of NICU to see his babies. He saw a male nurse gazing at the babies. He looked familiar with his blond hair and multi-colored eyes of Silver and Green.

He shrugged before walking back to the room where his wife lay sleeping. Now the man was staring at the new born babies. At the stroke of midnight he was to take the Li baby to a hideout where his master was. The only problem was that he didn't know which baby he was supposed to take. He had heard that there was another Li in this hospital. He shrugged and grabbed the girl before sneaking out.

Syaoran smiled at his sleeping wife as he sat down beside the bed. He watched as she opened her eyes and sleepily smiled. "Hello love." She said as she brushed a strand of hair from his face. "How are my darlings?" she asked.

"Fine they're sleeping." He said with a somber look spreading across his forehead.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Apparently your father has escaped the hospital that I put him in. He has an accomplice and that's why I wasn't home today." He said with a sigh.

"It's okay, I know I'll be safe as long I'm with you."

Suddenly a nurse ran it with a horrid look on her face. "Mr. And Mrs. Li, you're daughter has been kidnapped. The man left a letter."

Syaoran hopped up and grabbed the piece of paper. "Under the orders of Kinomoto San I've been told to take custody of your precious daughter. Come to Tomoeda Japan where Kinomoto San used to reside."

"He's such a fucking dumb ass." Sakura said with a sigh."

Syaoran stared at his wife, surprised that she wasn't remotely upset. "Whoa, wait a second why aren't you upset?"

"It's because the dude who kidnapped out daughter is Matt Emerson. He was my father's best friend when he had studied abroad in America. He was my dad's bitch because he'd do anything to make him happy. But he's not very smart, you're average dumb blond." Sakura said with a sigh. "So I expect that if you get some police we can get our daughter back by tomorrow."

Now in Tomoeda, Fujitaka was smoking a cigar as his underling walked up. His smiled left as he saw that there was only one baby. "What the fuck?" he yelled.

"What? I brought the brat." He said as he showed him the baby.

"Where are the OTHER two!"

Matt just stared stupidly at his master. "There were more?" he asked.

"Yes, they're triplets." Fujitaka said with a horrid grunt.

"Hold it right there." A voice ordered over a loud speaker. The two men stared at the array of colors from police cars.

Fujitaka turned to Matt with a horrific glare in his eyes. "Now how did this happen. Why are we surrounded by blue coats? What have you done you fucking dumb ass!"

"I-I, just lef-left a note saying to come t-t-to the house to rescue the girl."

"What! You idiot! They were never supposed to find us!" Fujitaka said before spotting his son-in-law. (Yes the Li's have an uber cool Jet!)

"Give me my daughter back." Syaoran said as he pointed a gun at Fujitaka's temple.

"Fine." He said as he nodded to Emerson. The baby was handed over to Tomoyo who had also tagged along.

"Uncle all I have to ask is _why?_"

"It's because I'm twisted." He said, as he was strapped into a straight jacket. The other man was handcuffed and lead to the cars.

"I want them in an institute with top notch security system and locks." Syaoran said as he held his daughter. "Call me when you find a place."

The two left and headed back to the hospital. When he got into the room he saw Sakura breast feeding one of the boys. "Hey." She said as she saw her husband and cousin walk in with her daughter. "Why look at that, my darling daughter is safe." She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yep, you're father is going into a better place. Therapy through intercom, combustible doors etc." he said as he placed Luna into her cradle.

"That's good." Sakura said as he handed her son to her husband before closing her eyes to sleep.

**A/N: I just got to six pages. Now I've come up with an idea… now yet again it's poll time! I'm having difficulties with where to go now. **

**Should Fujitaka die?**

**Yes**

**No**

**Should there be a weird curse on him or a microchip that was implanted/cast on him on some archeological dig?**

**Yes**

**No**

**Should I rush everything else so that the kids are in first grade, having each chapter be a new grade where the brothers protect the daughter?**

**Yes**

**No**

**Should I bring back the gang from Sakura's school days?**

**Yes**

**No**

**If yes do you want their kids to pair up?**

**Yes**

**No**

**Will ya'll send me preferable pairings and names? Cuz I don't them and I don't' know if I'll remember it all b/c some are similar to Azumanga Daioh names. **

**Okay should Matt come back?**

**Yes **

**No**

**Give me more ideas. **

**Tee hee, with the poll questions its now 7 pages! LoL. Okay now I'm stumped with this story. Maybe more villains or something. A rabid monkey? A rape::sigh: **

**Special Thanks to Illusion Dragon! I believe you're my favorite fan because you're so enthusiastic. Well now I must go. I love you all and I'll take you're opinions to heart. Funny how Sakura's fear of her father diminished because of Syaoran. **

**Teri**


	9. Education

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does and that's that!**

**APOLOGY: I'm sorry for not updating in like aeons! I mean I've been so wrapped up in work and then last week I got sick and then there's that matter of not having Internet access and all this crap. And I've had writer's block so now I've got the juices flowing!**

So the week's had gone by and no sign of Fujitaka or Emerson. Things were peachy in the Li townhouse, where Sakura and Syaoran resided. Strangely enough the two totally dropped the subject of the kidnapping of their daughter and decided to focus on all three of their kids. (At the moment I don't remember the name's I gave the kids)

Since they had plenty of help from the family, Syaoran thought that it would be a great time for Sakura to start taking some college courses. Of course she wouldn't be leaving the house, they had agreed on the Internet courses. It was going to be good in the long run.

Sakura had finally decided on two things, and they kind of disturbed her. She was going to take a class on botany and herblism. Also on ancient artifacts. The thing that was kind of ironic was that her father had been an archeologist and her mother a gardener. That didn't mean that she would end up like her father. No way would she allow her self to become a psychotic person. It was just that she was honest to God interested in these subjects.

That's what she kept telling herself. She wouldn't fret about this. Especially since everyone had babies, and the entire family being bonkers over them. Touya and Mei Lin had left for Italy to elope. They had also planned to have the baby out there during their "honeymoon". Plus there was Tomoyo and Eriol who had the twin girls to watch over. (Forgot the names.)

Thankfully Syaoran had had the foresight to build a nursery with many cribs, a toy box, cubbies, so that the little tykes, whichever ones happened to be over, could take a nice rest and play. And since Tomoyo was around frequently enough it came quite in handy.

Syaoran had more things weighing on his mind though. He had received word that they had found something interesting in Fujitaka's brain. After many complex MRI's and CT scans they had come across a chip in his head. When they had removed it they were able to see that it was very foreign. It seemed that it was written in some kind of hieroglyphics. But that wasn't the big thing. The big thing was that Fujitaka had stopped showing strange brain waves. He had also changed to what seemed to be normal behavior. So they decided to put him to work.

Sadly enough Syaoran didn't know what that work was. It was going to be a tough nut to shell, but he didn't want anyone in his family getting harmed.

Well that wasn't likely, since everyone was everywhere. Except the women in the Li family. They were all more than gladly able to take care of the triplets and twins, whenever Tomoyo or Sakura needed a break. Which was a bonus for the girls but it didn't give them the full picture of motherhood. It wasn't like they didn't appreciate the help, but it just wasn't what they had imagined.

Now on Sakura's end, she was prepared for her net course in archeology. She logged on and put the headset on. Part would be typing and the other Internet phone. She got her account started and then entered the virtual classroom, where apparently there were 9 other students. The lecture was about to begin.

**_Professor Takafuji has entered the classroom. _**

That's what showed up on the screen. Sakura didn't take much notice to the name. Then a speaker phone thing popped up on her screen and she accepted. She assumed it would be the lecture first and then post quiz.

As the class went on the voice was soothing and seemed quite familiar. She couldn't put her finger on it either. But as she listened her mind was taken to a completely different time.

_Now Sakura, when handling ancient artifacts such as these pots, we must take great care. They are hundreds of years old and you must not handle them with much vigor. Now here we will carefully transplant this seedling into the pot of fertilizer. Yes that's great! A nice flower, the flower of your dear mother. Oh Sakura you are so much like her. She misses you so much, as do I! Now you need to make sure you water all of this and take care of it. When I leave for my dig you'll be responsible for it. _

She snapped out of it when Syaoran walked by and saw the screen flashing. Well he had actually stopped because he saw his love crying and he just couldn't figure it out. "Kura, are you okay? You're crying."

She turned to him, kind of in a daze and stared at him with a far off look still remaining in her hazel eyes. "My father…" she whispered before blacking out.

"Mother, come help. Bring Tomoyo. I need her to log her out of her class. Kura has fainted, we need to take her to the doctor!" Syaoran said as his mother and friend rushed into the room.

**A/N: Okay so it was short but the next chapter will be all in Sakura's memories. I can't remember her mom's name. Erg. Well w/e. I hope you like it. I just couldn't figure it all out! I've been so busy with work and now with my cosplay and conventions and school, it's been very crazy. Plus I've been sick! Review pleeze! **


	10. Poor Syaoran

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does… Enough said. **

**Thanks for reviewing! Oh FYI… I can't find that old broken disc that had the birth of the kids, and since I have no net while I write this, so yeah, the babies all have new names, and if you don't like it, well tough luck. I have horrible short-term memory loss. **

* * *

Sitting beside a sterile hospital bed, Syaoran clasped a motionless hand, praying that his love would wake up.

He had been told that her daughter's blackout was very strange, and that they would do some tests to figure it out, but as it was at that moment, Sakura was in a coma.

"C'mon Sakura, wake up." Syaoran said, gently caressing her hand with his thumb. He turned his head when he heard a knock on the door. He saw Tomoyo and Eriol with the twins, Luna, and Arisa, bundled up in a hammock shoulder thingy.

"Syaoran, you should rest. We'll stay and watch over her." Tomoyo said softly.

"No I can't. I can't leave her side."

"Dude, you're forgetting something. You're forgetting the lives you two brought into the world." Eriol said, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Please, at least go home, take a shower, eat, and spend time with your kids. They miss you." Tomoyo said.

"Fine." He said as he stood up. He walked to the door and gave one last longing glimpse of his wife, motionless.

At the manor, Syaoran took a hot shower, trying to wash the coldness that ran through his blood. He just couldn't believe that she was in a coma. After he went and ate a few egg rolls before heading up to the nursery. Looking over the first crib, he saw his first son, Naoya Omi Li, sleeping peacefully. He gently stroked his soft caramel hair before walking to the second crib where his second son slept. Tsukasa Mamoru Li, slept peacefully, his chest rising and falling with every small breath he took. He smiled as he stroked the top of his mahogany hair.

Syaoran sighed before walking over to his daughter, Haruna Lenne Li. She had golden blond hair. He was surprised when she awoke when he had stroked that silky cap of hair. He smiled as he gently lifted her into his arms. "Hello Haruna. Are you okay?" he asked as his three-month-old daughter stared back at him, her green eyes reflecting so much of her mother's likeness.

"You know that something is wrong, don't you sweetie?" He said as he took her to the changing table. He carefully changed her diaper before changing her into a cute pale pink dress. He then strapped on a bib before sitting down in the rocker, a fresh bottle of milk in hand.

"My little princess, are you ready for some lunch?" He asked. He smiled when she waved tiny fists in the air. He carefully fed her, listening to the soft suckling sounds of an eager and hungry child. "My dear Haruna…" He whispered out. "… Mother is very ill, and I know you sense it. Maybe your presence will help her wake up." He said as he adjusted her position. "I'd love to take your brother's but how." He said, mainly for himself than for the baby.

"I'll help." Yelan said, her face beaming love towards his son and granddaughter. "You needn't worry about it. Your father and I were going to go and see how Sakura was doing, and since you want to try the kids on her, we might as well help out." She said as she heard poor Tsukasa cry out.

"Thank you mother." He said as he stood up and placed Haruna on his shoulder to burp.

"It's no problem son." Xenon said as he walked in, obviously overhearing their conversation. He walked over to Naoya's crib and picked him up, smiling at the little tyke. "Well after we clean you up and feed you, we'll go visit your mommy." Xenon said, in his deep gruff voice.

"Isn't it adorable?" Yelan said as she sat down with a bottle of milk and a hungry baby.

"It's kinda disturbing." Syaoran admitted.

"Hush your mouth." Xenon said as he disposed of a dirty diaper.

"Don't mind him. He's just embarrassed that he's being a softy." Yelan said with a wave of her hand.

"Was he that way with the girls?" Syaoran asked as he bounced Haruna in his arms.

"No, but he was with you. He was very happy to have an heir and something to call a man." Yelan said, smiling tenderly at her husband, whom was currently feeding his grandson.

"That's cool." Syaoran said as he smiled at his old man.

When they go to the hospital, they went immediately to Sakura's room. Tomoyo said there weren't any changes, but that Sakura had a CT scan. Syaoran then relieved Tomoyo and Eriol of watch out over his wife, so he and his parents could spend some time alone with her.

"Sakura, honey, its Yelan…"

"-And Xenon."

"And Xenon." Yelan said with funny stare at her husband.

"I'm back too." Syaoran said. "I've also brought Haruna with me, along with Tsukasa and Naoya." He let Haruna rest on his knee, her tiny hands playing with her mother's finger.

After some time, the nurse said that only Syaoran could stay, so Yelan, Xenon, and the triplets left.

"My love." He said as he held her hand in his own. "Please come back." He said, his heart crying out for her to come back. He bowed his head as he held her hand against his cheek. He was surprised when he felt her grasp him and softly whisper, "Syaoran."

He sat there for a moment before a high pitched squeal went off. A nurse ran in and saw the heart monitor and quickly press a blue button. "Code blue, we need a trauma team immediately to the Li's room." The nurse said. Syaoran was shoved to the side, as a team brought in a resuscitation machine in. He watched the monitor as his wife's heart waves began to diminish.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I'm leaving you hanging. I've got my groove back. But sorry for not updating. And slowly I realized I think I got their first names right, but not their middle names, for the triplets. I don't remember Tomoyo's twins' names but w/e. Please read and review and I'll love you forever!**

**Lots of Love!**

**Teri Baumer**


	11. Miracles

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, but I do own my story!**

**Thanks to all that reviewed, and sorry for not updating sooner, but I'm soo swamped with schoolwork that it's nuts!**

**WARNING: LEMON! HA THERE HASN'T BEEN ONE SINCE CHAPTER 2!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Syaoran watched silently as the doctors and nurses tried to bring his love back to life. The monitor by her bed was weak, and her heartbeat was waning. He could feel his heart clench up in fear that he'd lose his one and only love. His only one.

He was brought out of his fears by the monotonous beep of the monitor saying that she was gone. He couldn't breath, and couldn't even fathom what would happen to him without her.

"We'll not give up." The head of staff said. He began CPR and made sure that this patient wouldn't die. Suddenly the monitor began to steadily beep her heart rate steadying.

As the room dispersed, Syaoran looked for the head of staff, and only saw a peek of him as he ran off towards the elevator. For one instant the man reminded him of Fujitaka.

Syaoran ran over to the bed when he heard her sigh. He clasped her hand to his heard and prayed that her eyes would open. And as if she read his mind her eyes fluttered open, a soft smile touching her lips. "Hello love." She said softly. She watched as tears fell down from his amber eyes. She raised her right arm and gently wiped them away from his eyes. "Why tears darling?" she asked.

"I thought I had lost you." He said with a sheepish laugh. "But it seems that I was wrong."

"I'll never leave you." She said before drifting off to sleep.

As the months went by, Sakura was put through treatment, simple physical therapy to fix her weak muscles. The doctors had informed her that the reason for her coma was some swelling in the brain that had been triggered from childbirth.

Since she had arrived back home, her loving family by her side, her beautiful children crawling towards her. She couldn't believe how much time had passed, but her children were proof of it.

"Isn't it amazing how much Haruna looks like her father?" Sakura said to Tomoyo, who had her twin girls in the playpen. "Yes, she had his amber eyes, and the facial structure. But she does have your hair and smile." She said. "But Naoya and Tsukasa look a lot more like you do. They have your beautiful Emerald eyes, and smile. They have Syaoran's hair and nose, but the boys definitely resemble you."

With a giggle, Sakura looked over at her boys playing with stuffed toys. "But you know Tomoyo, the girls look so much like you. They have your ebony hair and your cute button nose." Sakura said. "But they have Eriols eyes and smile. It's quite a beautiful contrast." Sakura said as she watched the girls play in the playpen.

"You sure seem happier." Tomoyo said, enjoying the heat of the fire in the giant fireplace.

"I'm just glad to be home, and to be with my children. Plus it's almost Christmas, and I can't wait for Mie Lin and Touya and Yukito come down. You know Yuki had a fiancée."

"I heard. Isn't it beautiful how people fall in love? He's going to bring her down here to introduce to us all."

"I can't wait! Especially since I'll be able to meet my niece in person for the first time!"

"My lovelies, its time for supper." Syaoran said as he and Eriol came into the living room.

"I really can't wait for everything!" Sakura said, glowing, as she went over and picked up Haruna. She watched as Eriol picked up one of his girls alongside Tomoyo. She watched in amazement as her love heaved up two growing boys with a stuffed toy in each hand.

"Aren't they so well behaved?" Sakura asked. She then burst out in laughter along with Eriol and Tomoyo when the boys began to clobber their father with their plushies. They continued to do so all the way to the dining room where their high chairs were waiting. There were definitely more high chairs than adult chairs.

After a hearty meal and sweet dessert, Tomoyo and Eriol said goodnight and left for their home with a baby in each parent's arms.

Once the kids were put down to bed, Sakura and Syaoran retired to their room. While she unbuttoned her shirt by the wardrobe, she looked at herself and how much she'd changed. She used to be so strong and naïve, but now she was even stronger and mature. She smiled to herself and was shocked when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

**_BEGINNING OF LEMON_**

She turned around and smiled at her tall husband. She closed her eyes as he gently brushed her shirt off of her smooth shoulders. She enjoyed the feeling of his hot breath against her ear.

When lips met, a huge spark went off. The two began to kiss each other hungrily, tongues delving into hot pools of desire. Sakura couldn't stop touching Syaoran's chest, the soft downy fuzz upon it. She groaned when she felt him remove her bra and replace the cups with his hot palms. With her head thrown back in utter passion, she arched her hips, her hands reaching for more hot skin. She began to fiddle with the button on his pants, and then the zipper. She felt him jerk a little as she pulled them down.

"Being sneaky now?" he asked huskily before capturing her mouth in another heated kiss.

His hands moved to her back and expertly unzipped her skirt, which then slid to the floor with a soft rustle. He then pulled her panties down, and grinned when he felt the moisture on them. When he stood in front of her, the dim light of their bedroom glowing, Sakura smiled, her eyes clouded with desire. She took a step forwards and carefully removed him of his briefs, which were struggling to even stay on with his apparent want.

With them both naked and wanting, Syaoran directed her slowly but surely to their king sized bed, adorned with ivory satin sheets. With the covers thrown back, Syaoran gently placed Sakura on the bed, her back against the sheets. He came to her, his mouth wanting for her taste. He kissed her with all the love he had and in return felt her love coming to him. He trailed hot kisses down her neck and along her heaving chest. When upon her breasts, he took extra time to tend to them. His hot wet mouth taking a peak into his mouth. He suckled and nibbled until he heard her cry of pleasure before moving on to the other. When her hips arched, he delved his hand between her legs and searched the hot wetness around her core.

Without warning, he thrust himself full length into her, enjoying the sound of her cry, and the tightness in which she held him. He began to thrust in and out of her, circling his hips, thrusting at a high angle, enjoying her moans and groans of pleasure. He could feel himself wanting to climax, but wanted to make sure that they were together when he did. With a grunt and groan he thrusted once more into her, as his body jerked alongside hers as oblivion hit them in a huge tidal wave.

When he gained enough energy, he pulled out, and rolled over to his side with Sakura beside him. "I love you." He said as he brushed a sweaty mass of bangs from her face.

"I love you too." She said as she stroked his smooth jaw. "And I will always love you, no matter what." She said as she kissed him gently.

"Okay, that's good, because I feel the same way." He said, smiling before kissing the top of her head. They fell asleep peacefully, unaware of what was happening to that teacher and head of staff, Fujitaka or Takafuji, whichever you prefer.

* * *

**A/N: I am sooo good. A lemon and cliffhanger. I know you'll hate me cuz I don't update for a month and then I'll be cowering under my blanket with my Kumagoro and Moogle by my side. But don't fear, I shall do much better after x-mas! I hope… Maybe… **

**Well don't forget to read and review!**

**Love **

**Teri Baumer**


	12. Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP totally does, so yeah. But I do own the kids!**

**Sorry for not updating guys. Things haven't been good recently for me, emotionally, and I'm finally getting back on my feet. I am also hoping that you'll check out my original fics. I'm about to start one, based on my life, and I'm going to title it "The truth Behind the Smile." You can find these stories under Teri Baumer at fictionpress. Well enjoy this!**

With the sunlight streaming in through the curtains in their room, Syaoran, perched his head on one hand as he lay on his side beside his sleeping wife. The way the golden rays brought light to her skin and accented her light brown hair made him love her more, her beauty so innocent. Well maybe not completely innocent after their usage of their bed.

Grinning, he couldn't help but love the way she acted when he was inside her. She completely transformed from sweet loving mother and wife, to a hot and passionate lioness in bed.

"A penny for your thought." Sakura said as she gazed sleepily into her husband's eyes.

"Just thinking about you." He said.

"Good things I hope." She said.

"Naughty things." He said with a wild gleam in his eyes.

"Not now. I'm too hungry and tuckered out to rumble." She said as she stretched luxuriously before getting up and walking to the shower. She turned the shower on, letting the room fill with steam. She decided that a bout of hot wet love making wasn't a horrible idea so she decided to holler to him. "Syaoran, I need help washing my back." She yelled seductively.

When at last the two lovers exited their chambers and headed down for breakfast, they were not only ravenous, but relaxed. They sat down, not noticing the guests sitting with them until one grunted.

"I can't believe how rude my brother-in-law is."

Sakura's head popped up at the recognition of her brother's voice. "Touya!" she said with a smile before hopping up to greet him.

"I guess this ugly thing is my niece…" Syaoran said presumably to Mei Lin and the baby.

"Do you want to keep your balls cousin?" she asked sweetly before grinning and laughing as she hugged her cousin.

"You know I was kidding." He said.

"Duh, I'm no ignoramus Syaoran. It offends me that you think so too." She said as she feigned tears against her arm as she leaned against Sakura.

"I missed you too Mei Lin." Sakura said with a smile. "But shouldn't you get your head off my boob?" Mei Lin slowly lifted her head and grinned. "Mmm so that's why you love her so much, eh Syaoran." She said with a wicked grin. "They sure are soft."

"Mei Lin that's horrible!" Sakura said before heading back to her seat.

"Please Mei, I really don't want to visualize my little sister's breasts."

"I don't want him to either!" Sakura exclaimed before giving Syaoran a withering look.

"So are you guys going to stay for Christmas?" Syaoran asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah we were hoping that you'd let us crash here." Mei Lin said.

"That's fine. Eriol and Tomoyo are coming with the twins, and so are the Main House." Sakura said. "The more the merrier right?"

She regretted that later when she was in the nursery with Mei Lin and Tomoyo, feeding the kids and changing diapers.

"Why can't Touya do this?" Mei Lin asked as she cleaned her daughter's bum.

"I don't see why the sister's can't help either. Have my kids grown up too much for them to love anymore?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not." Yelan said. "Well they love them they're just out buying presents."

"Figures." The girls all said at once.

"I'll help dears." Yelan said as she picked up Tsukasa to change.

"Thanks so much Yelan." Sakura said as she finished with Haruna before moving on to Naoya.

When they were all done with the changing and feeding, the four women headed down to the library to enjoy some tea and snacks.

"Are you excited Auntie Yelan?" Mei Lin asked as she stirred in sugar into her oolong tea.

"About what dear?"

"Having so many small kids around?"

"Of course. I'm especially glad that I finally get to see your daughter."

"We are too." Tomoyo said, gesturing from herself to Sakura. "She is so precious. Hanging round our kids kind of gets dull." Tomoyo said before giggling. "A new face is always welcomed."

"Really?" a deep voice said from the doorway. Sakura stopped when she heard the familiar deep voice. She carefully put down her tea and turned around. She saw it was who she thought it was. "Father?"

**A/N: Okay, so I'm finally updating. You guys should be so happy! I've been really sick lately, and recently had my knee drained of fluid… I fell and landed on it… rather tripped over a bag in class, but moving on. I've been really sick, and can't seem to build my immune system back up so I keep coming down with colds and shit. It's quite draining, so I hope you'll forgive me for not updating. But I did put some time in this when I was feeling operationable. Please read and review!**

**A/N: Cliffy. I am so cruel aren't I? Well read and review and I'll update sooner. Plus I got a free computer from a friend and will soon be getting the Internet and will be able to update more frequently than I have been. Hope you enjoy!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Teri Baumer**


	13. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does. **

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. So I'm getting off my ass and updating this and many fan fics. Oh and if you have some free time, please read my new fanfic under than anime Imyme strawberry eggs. It will be titled "Faith Revealed" **

"Father?" Sakura said, her voice very soft.

"I'll go find Syaoran." Mei Lin said as she stood up quickly and left.

"I'm here." He said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I wanted to see you." He said.

"Please step away from my wife." Syaoran said as he walked into the library, his jaw set, and his amber eyes burning with rage. He walked over to Sakura and stood in front of her. "You will not get anywhere near my wife." He said.

"Father why are you here?" Touya asked as he entered the library with Mei Lin. "The last that I heard of you was that you were in a mental institute.

"I was released." He said. "The doctors did many tests." He said simply. "I would think it more suitable if we all sat while I told you what happened." He said.

Once everyone was situated, Fujitaka adjusted his glasses before beginning. "I was on an archeological dig right before my wife died. The place was in an ancient ruin near the Bramuda Triangle. There was a cave in and I was caught in it. According to the doctors, I had inhaled some strange chemical that had been residing in the cavern. That chemical had made it's way into my neurological system and my brain. The chemical had caused some kind of reactions within my brain and a tumor began to form. With the neurological screw up and the pressure of the tumor caused the strange behavior of mine. The psyche ward removed the tumor and found an antidote and fixed the neurological problem. I then began to teach online courses. I also then took up a job as an ER doctor. I had gotten my medical license in college then my artifacts degree."

"To be safe." Syaoran said, "I'd like a doctor to do an examination on you to confirm all that you have said."

Within the week, Syaoran had gotten a fellow doctor friend of the family to help out. That friend actually happened to be Eriol. Eriol did a very thorough examination. Brain scans, and blood tests. "I don't see anything wrong." Eriol said.

"Are you certain?" Syaoran asked.

"Positive." Eriol said as he cleaned his glasses.

"Did you do a polygraph test?"

"Of course."

"And…" Syaoran urged.

"He was telling the truth." Eriol said as he put his glasses back on. "Dude you need to chill out. I understand that you're worried about Sakura, but so are the rest of us. I had no intention of being careless."

"I just don't want her to get hurt again."

"I know you don't. None of us do."

After dinner, Syaoran called a family meeting. Everyone who was in the house gathered into the lounge.

"Eriol, if you wouldn't mind, would you do the honors and tell everyone your test results?"

"Sure." He said. He stood up, feeling like he was back in medical school. He cleared his throat and began to explain. Everyone sat quietly, listening intently to all the complicated mumbo jumbo that was spewing out of Eriol's mouth.

"So he's completely sane?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, all the tests came out normal." He said as he flipped through his sheets of paper.

"It's just as I told you earlier." Fujitaka said.

They all sat in silence. It was all such a shock that Fujitaka was actually **_normal_**. The last they had actually heard from him, was when Emerson kidnapped Haruna. It was quite an eventful day.

"So what now?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know." Syaoran said.

"Perhaps, let's introduce him to his family." Yelan said with a soft smile.

"I think that's a great idea!" Sakura said. She turned to Syaoran and extended her arm. He grabbed it and smiled down at her.

Yelan apparently took pride in giving the tour of the house. She introduced Fujitaka to the grandchildren. It was quite a sight. He could barely believe that such small creatures had come from his child. Or that his son made one.

"They're so beautiful." He said softly. He trailed a finger gently over Tsukasa's cheek.

Yelan then showed Fujitaka to a guest room to rest. Everyone then went their separate ways. Syaoran and Sakura headed to their chambers. When the door was shut, Sakura let out a long breath. "I can't believe everything that has happened."

Walking over to his wife, Syaoran wrapped his arms around her. He knew that she was scared, and confused. "From all the data things look fine." He said.

"But I can't help feeling that something is off." She held him close, trying to push that feeling away.

In his guest room, Fujitaka sat on the edge of the bed. He was glad to be back with his family. But what he didn't know, was that there was something lurking within him, something deadly, in which no one knew about, not even him.

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I thought I had accidentally deleted it… cuz a lot of my stuff was deleted by accident… cuz I can't read! LOL… so I didn't lose this piece… sorry for taking so long… I am a fuddy duddy…**

**Keep an eye out for my Full Moon Wo Sagashite fics… Eichi and Mitsuki and Takuto and Mitsuki…**

**Please review!**

**Teri Baumer**


End file.
